Toughest
by CleverforClever
Summary: Final chapter from 'Tough' and 'Tougher'. Freddie is dead. Carly is a wreck. And, of course, psychopaths from the Institute are trying to hunt her down and brutally assault her. What happens when a handsome stranger stops by?
1. Chapter 1

Toughest

It is 8:07 A.M. Griffin Hammond, a third generation wolf, watched the world before it exploded. At quarter after, Los Lobos would start a Civil War. Lines had been foolishly drawn in the sand a generation ago.

After the fall of Soviet Russia, a father took his two sons out of the country. He brought them to the United States, changing their names to 'Hammond' in the process.

The brothers were insatiable- drugs weren't enough, alcohol was insufficient, and women broke too easily.

They ran an international criminal empire for years. Then one of them turned State's evidence, bringing his dogs to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The split had been a serious breach in authority. Who was in charge when half of the force left?

8:08

Griffin Hammond settled himself down. His uncle wanted to know who was stronger. Now both branches of the Wolf Pack would go to war. The body count would be enormous.

The Big Bad Wolf had howled in anger. His father had decided to bring in a new leader for his son's team. This wolf was weak; especially when it came to women.

"They are to be treated with respect. Ask before taking, don't just rape them," He was serious.

8:10

Big bad wolves don't take orders from those who are kind. Wolves are for raping, and killing, and dominating the weak. The foolish crowd outside the Bushwell Plaza deserved to die.

In a few minutes, body parts would be strewn across the ground, sirens would sound across the city, and that- **BITCH **Carly-fucking-Shay would remember who was _really_ in charge. He would show her, and her slutty little whore friend Sam. Both of them needed to be taught a lesson, needed to remember they were worthless- absolute trash, and their only goal in life was to satiate whatever deplorable desire he harbored.

Unfortunately, they were on a 'watch only' list.

8:11

Finally, it was getting time to show off. Carly and Sam were about to arrive home. The Big Bad Wolf snarled in hatred. They both seemed happy. For one thing, Carly was not hiding under a rock after her protector had been buried under a **_freaking_** building. She should have known what was coming her way. For another, Sam had not killed herself yet.

Griffin felt disappointment. After spending years breaking down boys mentally and physically, a mere bitch managed to overcome his training. Of course, she was friends with Carly, and Freddie had been there…

Maybe he was overreacting. Carly was just a girl, right? One h.p.o.a. he just so happened not to have screwed. And Sam, he had had his fun with her already. Her screams had filled his ears many nights.

So why was the Big Bad Wolf so upset?

8:12

The explosives were hard enough to get to. The new leader had the queerest of beliefs when it came to revenge- it is only an unfulfilled desire. He told the Big Bad Wolf that he had to keep it small.

Fine, he would keep it small. It was now their senior year. The girls had not seen hide or hair of an Institute Dog in six months. Well, not as far as they knew… both had been monitored quite extensively by both sides.

8:13

Two minutes until show time. The girls obliviously chatted as they made their way to the inside of the building. The Big Bad Wolf drooled his rage out. They would be close enough to the blast to feel it without being damaged.

It is not as though they could lodge a complaint with his boss. He had no desire to hear them out on anything. They were, after all, to blame for the Seattle Institute's failing.

Griffin's phone rang. It was his leader. He picked it up, greeting his master submissively.

8:14

The countdown began. The new leader went on to explain how important it was to leave certain things alone- especially Carly-fucking-Shay.

Griffin growled out his annoyance. This yapping dog wanted to protect her after everything she had done to him?! Fine, that was fine, but he could still scare her, right?!

8:15

There were two pops, a puff of smoke and that was it. Apparently The Big Bad Wolf had not been very successful at sneaking the explosives out after all.

Carly and Sam had been a bit shocked, but that's it. They were not terrified, and he certainly had not put them in their place. They were very, very lucky dogs on both sides had been ordered only to watch them, or they would have been in very, very big trouble.

Someday soon he would have them both. Until then, his brother was in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Love-Drunk

Carly stumbled out the door- or back in. It was hard to tell when she was this drunk.

"Freddie, help me up," Two surprisingly firm, but aged, hands helped her to her feet, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Carly," Dr. Hammond helped her into a booth, "How did you get your hands on so much alcohol."

Carly dropped the rest of her stash on the table, and motioned to her chest vividly, "Boobs…" Then let the issue drop.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

Carly laughed, "I'm terrified. Sam told me what the dogs did to her," She sighed tiredly, "It took forever for her to get through it, but she did, we did." The brunette hiccupped, "but really, I lost my Freddie. What more can you take?"

Dr. Hammond laughed, "As a wolf myself, let me assure you, I can always take just a little bit more."

Carly shuddered, leaning away from him, "No way I'll ever be that drunk."

"I'll tell you a little story."

Carly glared at him, "Okay…"

"There once were two brothers. The older brother declared that his younger brother had to serve him always," Dr. Hammond growled in annoyance, "So his younger brother started a war to stop him."

Carly was close to passing out, "Are you going to rape me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to let you know what's coming," He regarded her coolly over his glasses; "We are coming for you soon. Once we figure out how you do what you do, we will use you until we are satisfied, cheers." Hammond tipped his glass.

Carly swallowed hard, and drank more beer. It was to be a too long night for her. Lately, _every_ night had been too long.

First she slugged back a few too many drinks; just enough to get her to forget that the mangled corpse of her faithful boyfriend was trapped forever under tons and tons of debris. Then she reverted back to old Carly- the flirt. There were enough boys around to use. They bought her drinks, she let them touch her.

"Slow down," This boy pushed all the other guys away. They listened to him, afraid.

"Shuddup, Freddie," She growled at him, "It's not like, and like, I say… Where are we?"

He laughed, carrying her to the doorway, "Let's get you home."

The other male patrons had different ideas for this new knight-in-shining-armor. He doubled back for a moment, leaving the girl alone in the alley.

Without anyone to flirt with, or anything at all to distract her, Carly fell apart. That was the problem with alcohol- it brought out random emotions. She felt like total crap.

Freddie… was a complicated issue. Had she been sober, Carly could have reflected on how he had actually destroyed himself. The Good Wolf had been too stubborn to survive. And dangerous, he was very dangerous.

But since she was not sober, the only thing she _could_ focus on was her failures as his girlfriend. She had failed to keep him from going to the Institute in the first place, failed to get him back to her side upon his return, failed to recognize him as the best boyfriend ever, failed to keep him happy. Most damning of all- she failed to save him.

Two strong hands wrapped around the tops of her arms, "Freddie, I'm so sorry…"

He grunted.

"Please, just one more time, make love to me."

He grunted.

She felt her skirt rise and her panties fall, "Freddie, oh, Freddie, I need you back!"

He grunted.

"Ah!" The familiar pain was there. She had been pushed face-first into a wall, "Freddie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Freddie I'm sorry. Forgive me! Please!"

The grunting behind her was so foreign, yet recognizable. A familiar rhythm started. Within minutes she screamed his name, falling down unconscious. The last thing she could remember was a Freddie-shaped outline picking her back up.

He may have forgiven her, but Freddie was not coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sober

Carly awoke, sore and hung-over. She knew this would happen. Sam was already gone. The blond was a bit skittish. Rolling over, Carly encountered a Freddie-shaped body.

"Hi, my name's Steven, and I'm getting the impression that you don't remember last night," He sighed, "By the way, who's Freddie?"

Carly ducked under her sheets. This day could not possibly get any worse.

It was then that Spencer appeared, "Kiddo, we need to talk."

Half an hour later, Carly was present, more or less, on the couch on the first floor, "What am I doing here?"

"This is an intervention, kiddo," Sam sat down with a chicken wing, and pointed it at her friend, "You've got to stop."

"Stop what?!"

"Stop destroying your life," Spencer sighed, "I know how much you miss Freddie," he stopped when he met her gaze, "Fine, maybe I don't, but you need to move on. He'd want you to."

"Yeah," She agreed, "He would. He probably did. But how am I supposed to do that _knowing_ that's what he wanted for me? He was a sweet, caring guy. It's not like those are easy to find."

Steven hit the bottom step, "Um, look, you don't know me, but… I'd like to ask you out." He shifted nervously, "I know that you're probably not interested, but… I like you. You may just want to be friends and I'm totally fine living in perpetual discomfort!"

She stared, "Okay."

Steven's face dropped comically.

Carly giggled, "I mean, it's okay. I'll go out with you."

His face lifted. Sam and Spencer exchanged worried looks.

Carly decided to walk him out, "So… you probably think I'm a crazy girl, right?"

"Nah… you should meet my brother. He's crazy."

Carly shifted her arms up and down her shoulders, "Listen… I have to warn you, my life is pretty dangerous."

Steven looked at her incredulously, "How so?"

"I can't tell you. And I can't let you try and save me either. If we're dating, you have to know that someday, you will have to walk away, okay?"

He looked at her stoically, "No." Then he kissed her.

For the first time in a long, long time, Carly Shay felt… happy. Losing Freddie had been a harrowing loss. No one could ever replace him in her heart. He was her first. But he just could not be her last.

Steven was sweet. His kisses made her feel better. It was like liquor- it wiped her memories for a few precious seconds. Finally, he let her go, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"You must think I'm like, this total nub…"

"No, Carly, I think you're very special, more special than you will ever know."

She smiled, thinking that was a good thing.

It was not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sour Sorrow

Sam was glad for Carly. Freddie had been their friend, but he had been dead for a long time now.

She had a secret. After all that time in the basement of the Institute, after all the emotional, psychological, and physical issues she had to deal with…. Sam had found herself.

Her whole life she had wandered. In school, at work, in her life, Sam Puckett lived without any idea of who she really was.

Now she knew. She knew the one thing that she had hidden from Carly, Spencer, Freddie and even herself; the young girl had been in love. Then her love had died.

Freddie probably knew that the truth. That was what they never shared about the Institute- it brings out who you truly were. Most of the time, people brought out their inner darkness. For Freddie, it brought out his stubbornness.

Sam had mourned Freddie more than anyone would ever know. She had loved him, and neither of them had a chance to talk about it. It was too late now. He was dead.

Sam had moved on.

Carly took forever to get ready. The worst part was the indecision. What should she wear? Did she want sex now? Did she just want a rebound, or was this a real relationship? Was it fair to drag another man into her life, knowing that the wolves were at her door?

Finally, the two girls had selected a comfortable, but attractive outfit. Carly promised to have fun, and Sam promised she would not do anything _terribly_ bad while her friend was out.

She was lying. The second the brunette was out the door, Sam rocketed up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom.

The artist was lying on the bed, relaxing.

"Hey Sam what's- ah!" his mouth was covered with hers as she purred happily.

"Hey baby, what're we watching?"

"The Black Channel is rerunning its series on the Midnight Blue controversy." He shook his head. Why, he remembered the days when the Black channel only showed a black screen. And now… now they went light enough into the color spectrum to show Navy Blue!

She laughed a little too loudly, snuggling into her secret boyfriend, "Are we ever going to tell Carly?"

He nodded his head, "About the controversy? Nah, she's too hard-core, 'black is black and that's that' or something like that. Man, she's bossy!"

Sam glared, "I meant about us."

"Of course, someday… when Carly will be cool with it!"

Her eyes rolled up to his, "So… never?'

"Never ever," He kissed her cheek with humor.

Sam's relationship with Spencer had been… odd. After escaping from the Institute, the young girl found herself at peace. There was a thin line between enlightenment and madness. Sam walked that line.

Spencer had been her greatest supporter. Yes, Carly was the best friend a girl could ask for (or bully into getting) but she had been too distraught to take on any more emotional burdens. The artist had been comforting, securing Sam with ease. He painted with her, sculpt her, made art with her as his muse. Along the way, a deep trust was formed.

Sam found her old crush on him making itself known. Not that she could do much about it. She was, after all, a sexual abuse victim. Still, the girl liked being with Spencer. He was fun, and carefree. They were happy together, sculpting, pulling pranks, or even just sitting together watching television.

He took her fear away and replaced it with summer sunshine.

There was only one thing that still scared her. Sam had not had sex with Spencer. Okay, yeah, he never pressured her or anything, but that was only one part of it. Did he find her attractive? Did he resent her for not doing more? Was he thinking about it? Did she want it?

Sam's mind raced with all sorts of unpleasant possibilities. Still, Spencer was just as calm as ever, gently stroking his girlfriend's back. Finally, she exploded, "What do you want from me?!"

He stared at her for a few moments in silence, "What are you talking about?"  
She sighed loudly, "I mean… what do you need me to do?"

He looked around questioningly, "Uh, lay still and don't yell like a crazy women?!"

She started sobbing. His arms flew around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. What did I say? What did I do?"

Sam kissed him. The two lost each other in an embrace. Finally, they came up for air.

"Um, okay, what?!" Spencer was totally lost, "Not that I'm complaining but, what was that about?"

Sam huffed, lying against him, "Never mind."

They lay still for a moment.

Then she spoke again, "Spencer, we have not have sex."

He groaned, "I noticed. Why are you pointing it out?"

She squirmed, "Okay. It's just that- I don't know what we're doing with one another."

"We are watching TV." She looked so scared, "That's it."

"You don't… need anything more?"

"I would like some snacks, but I know that you will eat them all before I get them."

She kissed him again.

"What was that for Sam?"

She shrugged, "You're just an awesome boyfriend."

"Can I have a snack?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dancing At Midnight

Carly whooped as she fell into her chair, "That was the absolute best day I have ever had!"

Steven leaned forward to kiss her, but his girl leaned away. They exchanged an awkward look. Steven took a drink.

"What do you want to do next?"

She shrugged, "I'm happy here." In her mind, she waged a war against Freddie's corpse. She felt horrible for moving on, but she had to. She held her hand out and grasped his, "I'm having a great time."

He smiled, and tightened the grip, "I'll be right back."

Carly sighed happily. Her phone buzzed with a text message. Looking around the girl checked it.

Her heart stopped. The sender was Fredward Benson.

She read the message.

"I am watching you Carly."

Her heart thudded. Freddie was dead. His phone had been disconnected a long time ago.

This was probably an Institute trick. Some sick dog was laughing himself silly at her horror. That was it. Somehow they got their hands on his number, and used it against her. Yeah, that was all this was.

It is not as though Freddie could have survived, was now trying to protect her from afar, and felt his heart break over her choice to move on, right?

Steven returned to find his date running home as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hitting the Ground

Sam had managed to disrobe down to her underwear. The two had stumbled onto this technique somewhere along the twists and turns that served as the foundation of their relationship. Spencer sat still, completely still. Sam hooked her hands into her underwear, and then stopped, "I can't."

"You can, but you don't have to."

She started hyperventilating, "I can't, I can't, I can't, and I won't. Spencer, it's too hard!"

He got up, and walked towards her very, very slowly, "You are Sam- you can do anything. You are a young, beautiful, vivacious woman who is totally unique."

Her tears slowed, "It's too hard! But I have to, 'cause I don't want to lose you!"

Spencer shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going anywhere…"

She growled angrily, "You don't know that! I could lose you! Do you know that! Someday you will just disappear like I did!"

"I am here, where is this coming from?"

"They all leave me!"

"Who?!" Spencer was getting a little upset.

"Everyone!"

"I don't, Carly doesn't," He yelled angrily.

Sam glared like he had no clue, "You don't understand…"

"No, I don't, so explain it!"

"I love you! I really do, and I am terrified that something is going to happen, and you'll leave me!"

She stared at him with unbelievable intensity. There was a moment of shock, then Spencer noticed something different about the room, "Carly?!"

The girl stood in the doorway quietly, realizing that, while she had been waiting for the next shoe to fall, it had already hit the ground.

"We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Questions

Spencer and Sam were… quiet. Carly tried not to feel like an old school 'marm' with two disobedient children. It was disconcerting. She cared deeply for both of them.

"I suppose you two weren't safe?"

Their heads turned up comically. Coming from Continuously Virginal Carly, this was bizarre.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Look, you're my best friend and all, but don't think you can tell me who to date."

The two girls squared off. Both had their arms crossed under their breasts, with a hard look on their faces.

Spencer got up, "Well, neither of you are in charge of me, so I'll say this," He turned to Sam, "I like you, a lot, but anyone who dates me needs to get along with my sister- Carly," He turned to her, "I love you, but don't think that you can control me and Sam. This is our life, not yours."

"I know. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did…"

Spencer and Sam wrapped their arms around her.

"It wasn't a mistake, Carly."

"I think it was," She moaned, "I mean, all that ever comes of it is pain."

"And love," Spencer said, "You can't forget love."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Mementos

Nevel slammed his phone shut, "no."

He sat down in his chair, steepling his fingers.

This helped him think whenever he was in a bind. As a successful entrepreneur, a computer whiz, and a nerd in general, there were times when the young man need to focus his concentration on a decision. His fingers wringed between one another and then back to their previous positions, back and forth they writhed until he determined his next move.

At the corner of the room rested a shelf filled with ICarly mementoes. Most were Carly's some were Sam's… where was Freddie's? Sure he was just the tech producer, but surely Nevel should have procured something!

Nothing was there. It was like Freddie had disappeared completely. The door thudded with knocks. Sighing wearily, Nevel opened it. Carly pushed past him furiously, and threw herself into his couch. In the past, he had dreamed of this moment. Now it was simply frustrating.

"No, Carly, come in, I insist," His biting sarcasm was lost on her. She chewed her lip nervously. Old Nevel would have been annoyed. But FBI Agent Nevel Papperman found himself obligated to take care of a victim.

"He sent me a text!"

His eye quirked up. Opening her phone, he found the message. Nevel went to his computer and typed in some information, "Okay, this is not Freddie's number. Someone has tampered with your phone's memory…"

Carly had stopped pacing when she realized it was not from Freddie. Then she began again when she realized someone had taken her phone to mess with her, "Do you know who did that?"

He shook his head, "No… sorry. But I'll look into it."

She accepted a small hug, "I'm sorry I keep barging in on you…"

Nevel laughed. After the raid on the Seattle Institute, Carly had grown into the habit of breaking into his apartment at all hours for information. Of course, he could not provide her with much, so she always left unhappily, "Would you like something to drink? I think I can overlook some underage drinking for your sake."

Carly shook her head vigorously, "I can't, sorry."

He nodded, "Good night, Carly."

"Good night, Nevel."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Peaceful

Steven sat down on the edge of the building. It was peaceful up here. Peace… such a fleeting possession. Why did it always slip away?

He considered Carly Shay. She was sweet, and beautiful- but vulnerable too. He felt bad for her. What was this connection she desired so much? Why was 'Freddie' so important anyways? He was gone.

Why care so much about him? 'Freddie' had not been so impressive, anyone who watched ICarly could see that. It was not as though the girls had ever had an outpouring of support for him. They took him for granted until he threatened to leave, then they would be willing to listen to him. Well, one day he left. And now they were ready to appreciate him. Too bad, so sad, whining girls.

Life had just reached its toughest point.

Steven balled a fist, slamming it into the brick of the roof. Skin peeled off. He slammed it again, turning it red. Another strike and blood flowed out. He pumped his hand up and down until a bruise formed. Finally, the boy stopped- his anger abating.

Ow, that had hurt. Still, he knew that to get Carly to love him, he had to be the toughest. She only responded to power. That much was obvious. Yet, at the same time, she was reluctant to give into that power.

There were all these walls around her. Carly was terrified of what might happen to her. Those close to her were equally concerned. They viewed him as a necessary evil. He had to break down those walls.

Steven laughed at the thought. It was not his fault that they were so afraid. They acted as though impending doom was just around the corner.

"Do you think about death?"

Mad Dog laughed nervously behind him.

Steven answered, "I was about to ask you the same question…"

"Carly, sweet, goddess Carly Shay seems to like you just fine."

He shrugged, "I guess."

Mad Dog laughed again, "That's not a good thing; it means you have to die!"

The boy got to his feet, "It's a little harder than that to kill me, Jonah."

The dog hissed angrily, "My name is Mad Dog!"

He charged with murderous intent in mind.

Steven rolled off the edge, throwing the dog off the roof, onto the top of a bus. A body hit with a thud. Mad Dog groaned. The impact had broken his left arm, and knocked the breath from him.

He rolled to his feet. This new guy was faster than he looked, and able to recognize the perfect counter-strike even though he had never fought a dog before.

Jonah popped onto the hood, just as his opponent landed safely on the roof of the bus. Mad Dog took off as fast as he could go. Another body impacted him.

The two rolled to the ground. Mad Dog tried to power through. The Institute had taught him to. But this Steven knew better. He took advantage of the dog's training by tiring him out.

"Big mistake, Jonah, you're not a dog. You're not tougher than me. I am the toughest," Steven went on the offense, "And one of these days, you'll realize what a mistake this was…"

….

Mindy bounced out of school. As a senior, her life was filled with wonder- she could go anywhere, be anyone. She could go to a dozen colleges, fall in love with a dozen men (while experimenting with lesbianism) and change her major a dozen times without any regard for her future.

And, since she was so free, Mindy decided to take a scenic route home through the forest. Bouncing along in her red hoodie, she hummed a cheery tune.

She fell less than a dozen steps from entering the forest.

Turning, Mindy's face turned from innocence to horror. She did not know Jonah well, but she did not have to in order to see he was bloody and unmoving. She put a tentative hand to his neck.

Dead.

She let out a scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Bad News

"Carly come out."

Spencer sighed into his hands. Why did he always have to deliver bad news? Carly had been in the shower for an hour now, more than enough time to 'workout' any tension she had.

The door opened. Carly looked beautiful as she exited the bathroom in her post-shower robe. She sighed and bowed her head, "Sorry."

Spencer uncrossed his arms, "I know. Look, to be honest, I don't even know what's going on with me and Sam."

Carly nodded her head, "Yeah, it's just… It took me by surprise. I was so wrapped up in my own upside-down life, yours was just forgotten."

Spencer smiled, "To be fair, your life has been a bit more upside-down than mine."

They hugged. Carly spoke up, "I just…. Feel like that I don't do anything. The FBI, the Institute, they have power, not me."

He looked at her with concern, "Come on, no one is expecting you to fight a war! You're not Mom and Dad. You're a kid. This whole thing is so stupid"

"At least it's over, right?"

Her big brother nodded, "About that… Jonah passed away a couple of days ago."

"Define passed away, because that sounds like a peaceful way for a dog to die."

"He was beaten to death."

Carly's head thumped against the wall, "No, no, no, no, no… it's starting again!"

"Come on, it's not like they're coming for you again!"

They stared in silence. Carly groaned, "Listen, I am tired of living in fear. I won't run, I won't live afraid of tomorrow. Sam and I are going to prom, so help me, girly cow!"

Spencer leaned back, "Okay, crazy lady!"


End file.
